


Feel my heart

by Mymidnightmellody



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mymidnightmellody/pseuds/Mymidnightmellody
Summary: Arabella is a lady living in the Telmarnie castle, she and Caspian have a secret romance happening, she's thrown in the dungeon the night Caspian escapes, only to be rescued during their raid on the castle. From there, she joins the fight against the Telmarnies.
Relationships: Prince Caspian/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Feel my heart

Caspian pounded down the stairs to the dungeon, punching a guard out cold as he rounded the corner, he took the keys for the cells off the guard's belt. He had to find Doctor Cornelius.

Once he reached the dimly lit dungeon, he caught sight of familiar dark hair lying in a tangled mess on the floor of a dirty cell. Caspian walked closer, "Arabella?" He asked quietly.

The figure's head turned, pushing her hair back and gasped when she saw Caspian standing there. She stood up and moved forward, hands grasping the cell bars. "Caspian! What are you doing?"

Caspian hurried to unlock the cell and swept Arabella up in his arms as soon as the door was open. "I came back to get Cornelius, I thought you'd be upstairs safe during our attack." He pulled back and took in the faded bruises along her jaw. "What happened to you?"

Arabella shook her head. "It's a long story." She heard shouting and metal on metal clanging floating down from upstairs.

"Cornelius, is he here?" Caspian asked and Arabella nodded.

They quickly made their way down the hall, to the end where Arabella saw them drag the doctor into a few hours after she had been thrown in the dungeon. Caspian flung the door open and knelt down next to his tutor. "Five more minutes?" He said with a gentle smile as Cornelius was startled out of sleep.

“What are you doing here?" Cornelius asked, his voice rusty from days of unuse. "I didn't help you escape, just so you could break back in." Arabella stayed back, clutching her ribs, watching Caspian unlock the doctor's manacles and help him to his feet. "You have to get out, before Miraz learns you're here."

"He's going to learn soon enough." Caspian said, handing the doctor his glasses, he must have stopped by the doctor's chambers before coming here. "We are giving him your cell."

Caspian turned to leave, but the doctor's hand flashed out, pulling Caspian back and pressing him to the cell wall. "Don't underestimate Miraz as your father did." The doctor warned in a low voice.

"What are you talking about?" Caspian asked in a pained voice, eyes roaming over the doctor's face.

Arabella had heard rumors of how the late King Caspian IX had really died. By his own brother's sword.

"I'm sorry," Cornelius said, eyes cast to the floor. Caspian lunged from the doctor's grasp, running for the stairs.

"Caspian, wait!" Arabella yelled, wincing at the pain in her ribs as she grabbed his arm to stop him.

He spun to face her, his hand resting over hers on his arm. "Go to the stables, get the horses ready to leave, find King Peter."

Arabella's mind went blank. "King Peter? As in high King Peter the magnificent?"

Caspian drew a dagger from his belt and pressed it into Arabella's shaking hand. "I trust you know how to use this." She nodded and he pressed a quick kiss to Arabella's forehead. He ran up the stairs and out of sight.

Arabella and the doctor made their way through the castle, avoiding corridors that sounded like a lot of fighting was happening. Luckily, they knew the secret doors and passages around the castle, and in no time the two of them were in the stables, grabbing three of the fastest horses and quickly tacking the horses. Warning bells had started clambering overhead.

Someone burst through the stable doors, startling the horses and Arabella whirled around, dagger raised. She lowered it when she saw it was Caspian, he looked frantic and he had a bleeding cut on his bicep. She handed the reins for one of the horses to him and he quickly mounted, holding a hand out for her. Arabella took it and he swung her up effortlessly into the saddle behind him. Cornelius took one of the horses and with the third horses' reins clutched tightly in Arabella's hands, they left the stable.

They burst into the main courtyard, and Arabella gasped when she saw the chaos. Old Narnians of all shapes and species fought Telmarine soldiers, swords clanging loudly in the misty air, shouts from the soldiers bouncing off the stone walls.

Archers stood on the balconies surrounding the courtyard, crossbows aimed on the Narnians below. The main gate was being held up by a minotaur. Arabella couldn't believe it, a real life huge minotaur, struggling under the weight of the gate.

Someone was yelling for a retreat, Arabella looked and saw a blond boy, probably no older than her and Caspian yelling at the Narnians. Fauns, centaurs, every manner of jungle cat and even a warthog ran to the gate, fighting soldiers along the way and running past the minotaur holding the gate up. Caspian directed their horse over to the blond boy. He threw the reins at him and the boy caught them, running along side the horse and hoisting himself up into the saddle.

Arabella caught sight of Miraz on a balcony, yelling an order for his soldiers to start shooting at the minotaur. He bellowed as the arrows pierced him and started to buckle under the weight. Caspian and Arabella ducked as they passed under the gate.

With a final cry, the minotaur collapsed, the gate crushing him to the cobblestones. Arabella's heart clutched tightly in her chest when she saw the Narnians still trapped in the courtyard, a group of fauns attempting to lift the gate but it was no use. A female centaur nodded somberly at a dark skinned one next to Arabella, who had a pretty brunette girl on his back. The blond boy looked horror stricken at the thought of leaving the Narnians behind.

"Peter! The bridge!" A tiny voice said and the group turned to see the drawbridge being raised.

Caspian spurred his horse over the bridge and the blond boy, Peter, had to jump his horse over the gap as the bridge rose. Arabella cast a look behind her just in time to see the Narnians falling by Miraz's arrows before the bridge slammed closed, the noise echoing through the dark night. The remaining centaurs hoisting the smaller creatures up onto their backs and the group set off in a harsh gallop.

Arabella clung to Caspian's warm back as the cold air whipped around them. There was a flap of wings in the dark and Arabella either saw the biggest owl ever or an actual griffin flying overhead, carrying what looked like a younger boy holding on for dear life.

Eventually, as the sky lightened with the beginnings of dawn, the group slowed to a somber pace. Arabella had drifted off into a light sleep and woke with a small gasp as she realized they were in the woods, growing up in the castle had her wary of the woods. She tightened her hold on Caspian.

His hand moved to settle over one of hers. "Want to tell me that long story now?" Caspian asked quietly. They were in the back of the group, so no one would overhear them.

Arabella sighed. "After Cornelius helped you escape, Miraz was suspicious of anyone who was friendly with you." She stopped for a second. "He ordered his men to take me to the dungeon, I guess our sneaking around wasn't as sneaky as we thought." She had a brief memory of her and Caspian giggling and sneaking into any dark corner or alcove of the castle they could find, hands and mouths roaming each other bodies before they could be caught.

Caspian's hand tightened on hers. "Did they give you that bruise?"

Arabella smiled. "Yes, I did not go easy." She winced again. "They also might have broken a rib or two."

Caspian turned around sharply. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Arabella thought about it, when the bouncing rhythm of the horse's gallop earlier had almost been too much on her injuries, but she understood the need to get away from the castle as fast as they could. She shrugged. "Didn't seem important."

"Your comfort is always important." Caspian said, such kindness in his dark brown eyes that Arabella felt her insides melt.

After about another hour, Caspian dismounted. Arabella went to follow but he held out a hand to stop her. "You keep riding here." He said softly and Arabella shook her head.

"I can't ride any longer." Arabella knew how to ride a horse, like all the ladies in the castle did, but she'd never done it for this long before, and her behind and thighs felt like they were about to fall off if she stayed in the saddle any longer. Caspian helped her off, hands careful on her sides and she slid off. He handed the reins off to a nearby faun and together they walked to the front of the group.

They ended up by the blond boy and brown haired girl Arabella had seen earlier. She studied them, if the boy was King Peter like Caspian had said, then the girl must be Queen Susan. Arabella had heard stories of the Kings and Queens of Old from Cornelius as he told them to Caspian in secret, but she never thought she'd meet them. Or expect them to be as young as her and Caspian. Arabella was leaning heavily against Caspian as they broke out of the woods, and to a crumbling archway that led to a grass covered mound. Even more Narnians waited outside the doorway.

A young girl ran out of the hill. "What happened?" She asked, taking in the group's somber mood.

"Ask him." Peter replied bitterly, jerking his head in Caspian's direction.

"Peter." The girl, Susan, said from behind them.

"Me?" Caspian asked, unwrapping himself from Arabella to move closer to Peter, a friendly faun took his place, muttering under his breath about what medicinal herbs he could use to help Arabella's injuries. "You could have called it off. There was time."

"No there wasn't thanks to you." Peter said, stopping to turn to face Caspian. "If you kept to the plan, those soldiers might be alive right now."

"If you'd stayed here like I suggested, then they definitely would be!" Caspian shot back.

"You called us remember!" Peter said.

"My first mistake." Caspian said quietly.

Peter shook his head. "No, your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people." Peter started walking to the fort again.

"Hey!" Caspian yelled, and Arabella flinched, she'd never heard Caspian yell like that before. "I am not the one who abandoned Narnia."

"You invaded Narnia!" Peter said, pointing an accusing finger at Caspian. "You have no more right to lead it than Miraz does." Caspian pushed past Peter. "You, him, your father, Narnia's better off without the lot of you!" Peter yelled.

With a cry, Caspian drew his sword and aimed it at Peter's throat, Peter was already holding out his own sword in a similar way.

"Stop it!" Arabella cried out, knowing Caspian's father was a sensitive topic for him.

Peter seemed to noticed Arabella for the first time and pointed his sword at her. "And what, you ruin the whole plan just to save your little girlfriend, how do you know she's not a spy for Miraz."

Caspian was breathing hard. He knocked Peter's blade aside so it was no longer pointed at Arabella. "I trust her with my life." He replied in a deadly calm voice.

A centaur stepped through the crowd, a dwarf laying limp in his arms. He gently placed the dwarf on the ground and the young girl, Arabella assumed she was Queen Lucy, ran over to him.

Caspian took one look at Arabella and gestured towards the fort. She thanked the faun softly and followed Caspian into the darkness. "What is this place?" Arabella asked quietly, taking in the minotaurs speaking to jaguars and other dwarves as if that was a normal activity.

"Aslan's How." Caspian said, holding her hand and guiding her through the torch lit corridors.

"Aslan!" Arabella breathed out. She shivered at the thought of such a legend. A massive lion, prowling Narnia, helping the Kings and Queens defeat the White Witch.

They entered a large cavern, fire lining the edges of the room, a giant stone table, cracked in half sat in the middle of the room and Arabella gasped again. The Stone Table! Where the White Witch killed Aslan in place of King Edmund but because he was innocent, he came back to life. Drawings along the room depicted the Kings and Queens story, them entering Narnia from War Drobe in Spare Oom, the journey across Narnia with the beavers, saving Edmund, the final battle as the Witch was defeated, and their coronation.

"It's beautiful." Arabella whispered as she dragged a hand over a drawing of the four rulers standing by their thrones in Cair Paravel.

There was a gentle hand on her arm, drawing her from her thoughts. Caspian was gazing down at her, the fire flickering in his dark eyes. "I've missed you." He whispered out.

Arabella felt her whole body warm up. She smiled up at Caspian, trying to lace her hands up his chest and into his silky hair like she loved to do, but winced when the pain in her ribs flared up. "Me too." She said, but then stopped to gnaw at her lip, knowing she couldn't keep this secret from him any longer.

He noticed her change of mood. "What?" He asked, eyes searching her face, flicking from her eyes, to her lips, to the yellowing bruise on her jaw.

"You know how Cornelius found me right?" She started softly, hands resting on his tough chest armour.

He nodded and she continued. "He found me abandoned on the outskirts of the woods." She took in a shaky breath. "What he never told you, and I'm sorry we never did, was that I'm half elf." Arabella raised her eyes to Caspian's then, he had a look of mixed shock and confusion.

"I-I don't understand." He replied. "You don't look like-,"

She cut him off. "What Miraz thought was a mere sleeping draught was actual a potion Cornelius concocted to help hide me in plain sight." Arabella sighed and picked at a thread coming loose from her tattered dress sleeve. "Even I haven't seen what I really look like."

"You'll find out soon enough, it wears off after a few weeks." Cornelius's friendly voice said as he stepped into the large cavern. "Can I borrow the prince for a moment?" He asked and Arabella nodded.

"I'll be there in one moment." Caspian said, Cornelius nodded and left them alone in the room again, the fire crackling loudly in the wide space.

"I'm so, so sorry I never told you." Arabella whispered, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "I wanted to, so many times, but Cornelius insisted I didn't, for your safety and mine. If Miraz found out that a Narnian was living under his roof I-,"

Caspian raised a hand, placing in gently against the none bruised side of her jaw, and with a soft smile said. "I'm not mad, I get it." He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

A sob tried rising up in her throat at how understanding he was. There was the light sound of footsteps approaching and Caspian pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. Arabella looked over Caspian's shoulder and saw Queen Susan and Queen Lucy lurking awkwardly by the door.

"I better go find Cornelius." Caspian whispered. He gave her hand a quick squeeze, nodding to the two queens as he passed them and left the chamber.

The two queens walked in and Arabella attempted a curtsy, ashamed of her dirty dress. "My Queens." She said, wincing at her ribs.

"Hey, there's no need for that." Queen Susan insisted quickly. "Please, just call us Susan and Lucy."

Arabella nodded, but being raised in a castle, she knew that incorrectly addressing royalty usually resulted in a beating.

"I heard you were injured." Lucy said. She gestured for Arabella to sit on the steps leading to the cracked table.

Arabella sat and Lucy drew a vial from a pouch on her hip. Arabella knew what that was, the Queen's fabled fire-flower potion, said to be able to heal any injury instantly, no matter how fatal. Lucy told Arabella to tilt her head back, she did and a drop from the vial landed in her open mouth, it burned pleasantly and the pain in Arabella's ribs faded in a flash, Arabella let out a gasp.

"Thank you." She said with a smile to the young girl. Lucy returned the smile and put the vial back.

"So, you and Caspian, you're lovers?" Susan asked and Arabella shook her head.

Lucy wrinkled her nose in disgust. She must still be at the age where boys seemed gross. Just let her wait a few more years when suddenly all you want is boys.

"Not exactly."

They were careful to avoid going that far, knowing that if Arabella got pregnant, it would ruin her chances of marrying a nice man, except when Arabella thought about marriage, all she imagined was Caspian waiting for her at the end of the aisle. But Arabella remembered the one time she found herself on her knees in front of the prince, him pressed to the wall in a dark closet, his hands buried deep in her hair as she did something she heard the other maids whispering about when they thought she wasn't around. She smiled to herself when she remembered how Caspian had feverishly returned the favour, his hand sliding up inside her dress, her mouth pressed to his shoulder to hold back her cries of pleasure.

"Um, we're-" She fumbled for the right word.

"In our world, we called it being boyfriend and girlfriend." Susan said with a smile.

Arabella nodded. She liked that. "I guess we're boyfriend and girlfriend then."

Lucy smiled. "He looks at you like you're the most beautiful person he's ever seen and he can't get enough."

Arabella felt herself blush at that statement. "Before this all happened, I thought I'd have to eventually watch Caspian marry a princess, someone with power, someone who could strengthen the Telmarine empire, but now..." She trailed off. What now indeed. If Caspian overthrew his uncle, maybe, just maybe she wouldn't have only have Caspian in snatches here and there, in dark corners when no one was watching. She shook herself out of her thoughts and looked down at her dirty dress, her dirt stained hands. "Is there somewhere I can wash?" She asked.

Lucy and Susan stood, and Lucy took her hand, "There's hot water in one of the spare rooms, as well as a change of clothes."

Susan went to find her brothers and Lucy led her through the dirt tunnels, into a brightly lit room, with a basin of steaming water in the corner. Lucy closed the door behind her.

Arabella stripped off her ruined dress and left it in the corner of the room. She sighed as the hot water ran over her skin, it had been a rough few weeks since Caspian left. She worked the soap into a thick lather over her body and her hair. She found a brush off to the side and after washing the soap out, she worked out the knots that had formed in her dark hair.

She got out of the now grey water and dug around in the clothes left off to the side, she considered the flowing loose dress, similar to the ones Susan and Lucy worn, but then her eyes fell to a pair of trousers and a loose white shirt, with a dark brown vest to put over it. Arabella shrugged and threw it on. Might as well throw any proper lady like behaviour out the window. She braided her damp hair down her back and emerged into the hall, almost running into a tall centuar woman. "Oh! I'm sorry!" She said, smiling at how wild it was that she was talking to an actual centuar!

The centuar smiled. "It's alright." Her voice was gentle. "Have you seen Caspian?" Arabella asked.

The centuar nodded. "I saw him up on the roof." The centuar pointed to a corridor that snaked upwards and there was a small space of light coming from the opening. Arabella thanked her and ran up the corridor.

As she emerged into the bright air, she took in the rigid line of Caspian's back, one hand rested on his sword hilt and the other one ran frustratingly through his shoulder length brown hair. "Hey." She greeted softly, so she wouldn't startle him.

He turned from where he was staring off into the woods, his eyes dragged down her frame, taking in open collar of the shirt, and the lines of her legs through the trousers. He stuttered and reached for her, holding her at an arms length away as his eyes stayed fixed on the curves of her legs, previously hidden by the layers of skirts. "Are-are you wearing trousers?" He asked in a broken whisper.

She smiled wide at his reaction and ran her hand up around his neck, fingers sliding into the soft hair at his nape. "They're so much more freeing than dresses."

"How am I supposed to focus on any else now when you're the most beautiful and distracting person around." He said, a hand wrapping around her waist to pull her in closer.

"That seems like your problem, not mine." She teased.

He leaned down and kissed her. His lips were warm on hers, one hair slid further into his hair, tugging lightly which earned her a small groan from Caspian, her other hand gripped his arm tightly through his shirt. He was just sliding his own hand behind her head to deepen the kiss when her stomach growled loudly. Arabella pulled back with a small laugh.

"Did they not feed you in the cells?" Caspian asked, his lips still brushing hers.

She shook her head. "Hardly, just hard bread and dirty water."

He took her hand and pulled her back inside. As they walked in the dark tunnels towards the kitchen, Caspian was stopped by one of the black haired dwarves. "Are you so glad of that magic horn now, boy?" The dwarf, Nikabrik, said.

Caspian gave Arabella's hand a squeeze. "Go, get something to eat, I'll find you later." Caspian said.

Arabella nodded and left him alone with the dwarf, something about the dwarf's tone had set Arabella on edge, but her hunger was overpowering that. She entered the warm room, and her stomach growled again at the smell of fresh bread and the sweet berries laid out on the table. Fauns ran back and forth, yelling at each other to get the food ready. She stopped a faun, his goat legs covered with soft looking brown fur, small horns poked up through curly hair.

"Excuse me, is there anyway I could get something to eat and some water?"

Immediately, a female faun led Arabella to the table in the corner of the room, pulling the seat out for her and setting a plate full of soft bread, bright berries and a few pieces of soft cheese in front of her. A large metal cup filled to the brim with cold water was placed next to it. She barely had time to thank the faun woman before she rushed back into the hustle of the other fauns. Arabella scarfed down her food and water. She wiped her face on the back of her hand. Before she could stand, a different faun picked up her empty dishes and whisked away with them.

Arabella decided to find Caspian. She wandered through the halls, not knowing where anything was in this labyrinth of a place, and she found herself walking back to the Stone Table room. Arabella arrived just in time to see a wall of ice slowly crawl up floor between two pillars at the far end of the room, sucking out all the warmth. Caspian stood in a drawn circle at the base of the wall, breath coming out in wisps around him.

"Caspian!" Arabella shouted, knowing that whatever this was, wasn't good. Nikabrik rounded the table, knife drawn and held it to Arabella's back. She gasped as the point poked at her through her shirt. She had a feeling if she had a weapon, she would have been able to take the dwarf, but she'd stupidly left the dagger Caspian had given her back at the castle wrapped up in the folds of her old dress, which was still sitting on the floor of the bath room.

"Shut up!" Nikabrik hissed out.

Arabella watched in horror as a face appeared in the ice, white hair floating around her as if underwater.

The White Witch.

But she was dead, Arabella didn't understand how she was seeing this. Her eyes fell to the figures standing on either side of Caspian, a werewolf and a hag.

"Wait." Caspian said as the ice crackled and shifted. "This isn't what I wanted." He tried stepping back out of the circle but the werewolf snarled and caught him by his waist, his other hand gripping Caspian's arm out to the witch.

"One drop of Adam's blood and you free me." The witch said, her voice smooth and seductive. "Then I am yours, my king." The hag drew a rusty looking knife out.

"No!" Caspian cried out, the hag pressed the dagger to his palm, slicing it open, blood dribbled through the cut and landed in the dirt below.

Then somehow, the witch's pale arm extended out from the ice wall, outstretched for Caspian's hand.

"Stop!" Arabella cried out, Nikabrik dug the blade in more, definitely drawing blood.

The werewolf let Caspian go, he seemed in a daze now, walking towards the witch by his own will now, hand out as blood continued to drip.

The sound of a sword being drawn came from behind them, Nikabrik and Arabella turned their heads, in time to see Peter, Edmund and the other dwarf, Trumpkin run into the room, weapons drawn. She took advantage of the distraction, kicking at Nikabrik's legs, sending him sprawling to the ground. He growled in frustration and stood up, but Trumpkin was on him, their blades clashing loudly.

Peter ran for the hag, his blade slicing through her easily. She went down with a cry. Edmund had a harder time, fighting the werewolf. Lucy had entered the room, Nikabrik had kicked Trumpkin back and raised his knife to Lucy, he twisted her arm up behind her back, causing her to drop her dagger. Arabella ducked under Edmund and the wolf fighting, Peter had joined her, he stepped into the circle, knocking Caspian to the ground before his hand could connect to the witch's.

Arabella knelt down next to Caspian, his eyes closed. She took his face between her hands. "Caspian, hey, Cas, love. Please look at me." She pleaded gently as Peter hovered over them, sword outstretched towards the witch.

"Get away from him." Peter commanded, his voice very bit the king Narnia knew him to be.

The White Witch drew her hand back in surprise. "Peter, dear. I've missed you."

Caspian's eyes opened and Arabella let out a relieved sigh. He looked at her, before his gaze flicked up to the ice wall in front of them.

"Come. Just one drop." The Witch was still trying, her smooth voice sliding over Peter. "You know you can't do this alone."

Peter's sword lowered as he breathed hard. Before anyone could react, the ice around the witch's middle cracked, a sword point appeared, looking as if the witch was stabbed from behind. The witch gasped and a second later, the ice split and chunks exploding out into the room. Caspian threw his arms over Arabella and rolled them, so he was on top, protecting her from flying ice.

When the room settled, Edmund was standing behind where the ice was. "I know. You had it sorted." He said to Peter before walking away.

Caspian and Arabella stood, staring at the carving of Aslan that was behind the ice, the two of them feeling shocked over what just happened. Arabella surveyed the damage. The hag and wolf laid dead and bleeding on the ground. Trumpkin was on his knees, it looked like he was praying, over the broken body of Nikabrik. Lucy placed a gentle hand on his shoulder in comfort. Trumpkin and Nikabrik must have been good friends.

Caspian left the room in a hurry, Arabella followed after him. "What happened back there?" She demanded as they walked.

He shook his head. "I'm not sure, the witch appeared and suddenly I felt entranced, I wanted to do whatever she asked." He clenched his still bleeding hand, blood seeping out between his fingers.

Arabella dragged Caspian into a dip in one of the walls, pressing him against the wall and drew his dagger from his belt, he must have gotten a new one earlier. She cut a strip off the bottom of her shirt and tied it quickly around his bleeding hand. "Well don't scare me like that again, alright?" She asked, looking up at him through her lashes.

He nodded and leaned down to kiss her carefully. He took her hand with his uninjured one and together they walked up to a door that led to a higher up section of roof on the How. Caspian took his breastplate off, leaving him in just his white undershirt and Arabella toed off her boots. They sat down on the edge, his arm wrapped around her waist and her head resting on his shoulder. They looked down at the stone arch in the field below in silence. They sat there for a while, enjoying each other's company and the light summer breeze.

Which is where Doctor Cornelius found them, he sat down next to Caspian, looking clean and well fed like Arabella.

"I'll let you two talk in peace." Arabella said as she started getting to her feet.

Caspian's arm tightened on her like he didn't want to be apart from her as Cornelius said "No, it's alright, stay."

"Why did you never tell me about my father?" Caspian asked after a moment.

"My mother was a Black Dwarf from the Northern Mountains." Cornelius said instead of answering the question. "I risked my life all these years so that one day...you might be a better king than those before you."

"Then I have failed you." Caspian said, sounding defeated. Arabella squeezed his hand in support.

"Everything I told you, everything I didn't, it was only because I believe in you." The Doctor continued in a low voice. "You have a chance to become the most noble contradiction in history."

"The Telmarine who saved Narnia." Arabella whispered and Caspian gazed down at her with his nearly black eyes. Arabella smiled back and let her gaze roam back to the tree line, she caught a flicker of movement and inhaled sharply.

Shiny metal helmets caught the sunlight as groups of Telmarine soldiers marched towards the How in perfect unison. Caspian saw where she was looking and swore under his breathe. The three of them stood quickly, the doctor hurried into the How to inform the rest of their small army. Caspian shrugged his breastplate back on and Arabella laced up her boots.

A moment later, Peter and Edmund appeared in the doorway, Susan and Lucy running up behind them as they watched the other Narnians assemble in the small stone lined courtyard in front of the How.

Horses pulled multiple giant wooden trebuchets behind them, generals on horses rode between the marching soldiers, one in all golden armour stood at the front, Arabella knew it was Miraz. The group quickly assembled back in the Stone Table room, coming up with a last minute plan.

"Cakes and kettledrums. That's your next big plan?" Trumpkin was saying, "Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest? Alone!" He cared deeply for Queen Lucy and Arabella admitted that she didn't like the idea of sending the young queen into the forest alone. But it was best that Lucy went, away from the fighting.

"It's our only chance." Peter said.

"And she won't be alone." Susan said from where she was standing next to Lucy.

"Haven't enough of us died already?" Trumpkin said, walking up to Lucy with a look of anguish on his face.

"Nikabrik was my friend too. But he lost hope." The badger, Trufflehunter spoke up. "Queen Lucy hasn't. And neither have I."

There was a small snick as a blade was drawn. "For Aslan." The fierce mouse warrior, Reepicheep said, holding his sword out.

"For Aslan!" A bulgy bear in the corner agreed, Arabella flinched slightly, pressing herself to Caspian's side, she still wasn't used to talking animals, especially a massive talking bear.

"Then I'm going with you." Trumpkin said to Lucy.

She put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "No. We need you here."

"We have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back." Peter said.

"If I may..." Caspian said hesitantly, standing from their spot on the stairs. "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer...but as king, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time." Arabella knew what he was talking about. A one-on-one fight to the death, the losing side admits immediate surrender.

Arabella watched as Peter, Edmund, and Caspian came up with a plan quickly. Edmund was to walk out to Miraz's tent, read the rules they set in place for the one-on-one and then come back with Miraz's answer. Arabella found herself back up on the roof, watching Edmund, Glenstorm and Wimbleweather the giant, walk across the grassy field to Miraz's tent, Edmund's red Narnia tunic bright amongst the brown grass surrounding the How.

She felt a presence next to her, she turned and saw Caspian looking equally worried. "It should be me fighting Miraz." Caspian said in a low voice as Edmund reached the tent.

Arabella turned to face him and placed her hands on his arms. "No, it's better to let the kings battle it out."

"Why, do you think I can't beat him?" Caspian asked, a bit of resentment in his voice.

"I believe you're a better swordsmen than Miraz, but Narnia needs you alive, I need you alive." Arabella took his face between her hands, lifting his gaze up to meet hers. "Please, just this once, let someone else win the battle for you." Arabella said, an edge of pleading in her voice.

Caspian let out a long breath and nodded. Arabella caught a flicker of movement from across the field and watched Edmund emerge from Miraz's tent. Hand in hand, her and Caspian hurried back inside and down to the Stone Table room, where the other king and queens were waiting.

"He agreed." Edmund said, slightly out of breath as he entered the chamber.

Peter nodded, looking solemn. He and Edmund left the chamber, probably so Edmund could help Peter put on his armour. Caspian left to see Susan and Lucy off, as they got ready to ride into the woods.

Arabella felt restless, she tried focusing on Trumpkin as he instructed where the archers will stand during the battle in case something goes wrong. He caught sight of her and rolled his eyes. He walked over to her. "You know how to fight?" He asked and Arabella nodded. "With what? Sword? Bow? Daggers?"

"A little bit of swordplay with Caspian." Arabella replied.

Trumpkin walked over to the pile of weapons stacked in the corner of the room. He dug around and pulled out a sword, the hilt glittering brightly in the firelight. He handed it to her. "You better get some armour on as well."

Arabella nodded and went to the room set up with bits of armour strewn around the room. She picked up a chain mail tunic and heavy shoulder armour. She shrugged the heavy chain mail on, feeling it pressing hard into her shoulders. She struggled to do up the straps of the shoulder armour, when she heard a small chuckle from behind her.

Caspian was standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, him already in chain mail and shiny armour. "Need help?" He asked with a small smile.

"Yes please." She replied, dropping her aching arms back to her sides.

Caspian approached, his nimble fingers making quick word of the buckles, tightening them a little, causing Arabella to step backwards into his chest, their armour clinking together. "Sorry." He muttered, his warm breath stirring the hair coming loose from Arabella's braid.

"It's alright." She replied breathlessly, having him this close always made her heart race.

He finished with the buckles and ran his hands down her arms, fingers interlacing with hers. He pressed a gentle kiss to the side of her neck. "Ready?" He asked softly.

Arabella nodded. "Yes, are you?"

He let out a long breath through his nose, the warmth sliding across Arabella's neck. "Yes."

They exited the How, into the bright sunlight where the other Narnians were waiting at the mouth of the tunnel. They found Cornelius in the crowd and stood next to him.

Peter and Edmund emerged, the Narnians cheered around them, Miraz's men cheered from their end of the field. Peter approached the ruins where Miraz waited, flanked by Edmund and Glenstorm. Edmund held the scabbard out to Peter. He drew his infamous sword, Rhindon out and the Narnians cheered loudly again.

"There is still time to surrender." Miraz called out to Peter.

"Well, feel free." Peter replied coldly.

"How many more must die for the throne?"

"Just one." Peter replied, pulling his helmet visor down over his eyes.

As the two kings started fighting, swords ringing out loudly in the bright summer day, a dark feeling of anxiety settled low in Arabella's stomach. A flash of a horse rearing up on its hind legs, throwing the rider from saddle, a brunette girl laying on the forest floor flashed in her mind.

Caspian noticed her look of distress. "What is it, love?"

"The queens." Arabella gasped out around the rising worry. "I think something bad is happening to them."

Caspian looked confused. "How could you know that?"

"I've heard stories." Cornelius said from next to them. "Of the certain high elves being able to predict the future, sense bad omens before they happen."

"Please, you must go." Arabella pleaded.

Caspian nodded and hurried back inside the How.

"So, is seeing the future a normal thing for elves?" Arabella asked Cornelius as Miraz and Peter continued fighting.

"It's not common, your mother must have been a powerful high elf. Gifts such as that are passed down from mother to daughter."

"And my father?" Arabella asked as Miraz knocked the helmet from Peter's head, the crowd cheering around them.

"Could have been any common Telmarnie man."

Miraz knocked Peter to the ground, and stepped hard on Peter's shield, twisting his arm around painfully and Peter cried out in pain. Peter stood and stopped as Caspian came galloping back into the field, Susan on the horse behind him.

Peter and Miraz agreed to a three minute respite as Caspian and Susan dismounted the horse, Arabella rushed over to them. Edmund picked up Peter's helmet as he walked over to them.

"Lucy?" Peter asked Susan.

"She got through... with a little help." She said, turning to Caspian.

"Thanks." Peter said.

"Well, you were busy." Caspian said.

"You better get up there. Just in case." Peter said to Susan, referring to the line of archers standing on the roof of the How. "I don't expect the Telmarines will keep their word."

Susan gave Peter a quick hug, he winced as she pressed on his sore arm. "Be careful." She said before rushing off to the How.

"Keep smiling." Edmund said, Peter raised his sword and smiled widely at the Narnians behind them, putting on the appearance that he wasn't that hurt. The crowd cheered and bellowed loudly. Peter sat down on a fallen pillar and Arabella helped pull the shield from Peter's other arm. He cried out in pain.

"I think it's dislocated." He said, gasping lightly. Edmund came over. "What do you think happens back home if you die here?"

Arabella's brow furrowed in confusion, she knew the kings and queens were from another land, but she didn't understand how they got to and from Narnia.

"You know you've always been there, and I never really..." Peter continued. Edmund pushed hard on Peter's shoulder, setting it back in place and Peter cried out in pain again.

"Save it for later." Edmund replied. He helped Peter rise and Caspian handed Peter his sword. Edmund tried giving Peter his helmet but he shook his head. Miraz stood and ignored his helmet as well.

The two met in the middle and Miraz wasted no time targeting Peter's sore shield arm. Slamming his blade hard into the silver shield, Peter crying out each time it struck it. Miraz pushed Peter back, his own round shield slamming Peter hard across the face. Peter swung his sword at Miraz's head, but he ducked and spun, shield coming up to hit Peter, he ran into one of the tall pillars lining the area and Peter fell to the ground. Miraz's sword swung towards Peter, he deflected it with his own blade and used the movement to kick at Miraz's feet, sending him sprawling to the ground as well. Peter's sword bounced off Miraz's shield. He retaliated by swinging at Peter's neck, he barely had time to lean back and avoid the attack.

After a few more attacks, Peter managed to knock Miraz's sword from his hand, he started slamming his own sword hard down on Miraz's shield. He aimed for Miraz's stomach, he caught the sword between his arm and torso, wrenching the sword away from Peter. His gauntlet covered hand came to slap Peter hard across the face. Miraz used the shield to push Peter back, Peter caught the shield and began twisting, Miraz cried out as his arm was twisted up behind his back, he elbowed Peter in the face and Peter fell back against more ruins. Miraz picked his sword up off the ground and with no grace, swung at Peter. He rolled out of the way just in time as the blade sparked off the rock. He swung again, Peter ducked and punched Miraz hard in the injury on his leg. He stumbled back with a cry.

"Respite! Respite." Miraz called out as he collapsed to his knees, Peter's fist aimed at him.

"Now's not the time for chivalry, Peter!" Edmund called out from next to Arabella. Peter slowly lowered his fist, looking down at the Telmarnie king on his knees in front of him. Peter began walking back to Edmund, Arabella and Caspian, his back to Miraz.

Miraz quickly took his sword up off the ground and swung it at Peter's exposed back. "Look out!" Arabella cried out.

Peter spun around, barely avoiding the sword, in one fluid motion, he twisted the blade from Miraz's hands, and burying the sword under Miraz's armour, right where his armour exposed a sliver of his shoulder. Miraz cried out, his eyes gone wide in surprise. Peter pulled the sword out and Miraz collapsed to his knees again, clutching his bleeding shoulder. Peter had the blade raised like he was about to cut Miraz's head off.

"What's the matter, boy?" Miraz said through gritted teeth. "Too cowardly to take a life?"

"It's not mine to take." Peter said, turning to face Caspian, he offered the hilt out to him and Caspian stepped forward, accepting the sword.

Peter stumbled back to Edmund and Arabella as Caspian raised the blade over Miraz's head, it trembled slightly in his grip. Arabella had never known Caspian to be a killer. She knew he'd do it to protect the people he loved, but Miraz was unarmed, injured, and on his knees, totally exposed.

"Perhaps I was wrong." Miraz said, looking up at his nephew. "Maybe you do have the makings of a Telmarine king after all." He bowed his head, waiting for the final blow.

Caspian cried out, Arabella watched as he drove the sword into a patch of grass growing in the cracks of the area. "Not one like you." He replied shakily. "Keep your life. But I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom."

Caspian turned and the group of Narnians cheered behind them. Arabella felt happy tears spring to her eyes. Caspian had tears in his eyes as well. Arabella threw her arms around his neck and hugged him close.

A Telmarnie general went to Miraz, helping him to his feet. They spoke quietly for a moment. Miraz's body suddenly seized up, a red tipped arrow sticking out of his side and he collapsed to the ground. "Treachery! They shot him!" The general yelled, pointing to the line of archers on top of the How. "They murdered our king!"

Arabella was confused, none of the archers had fired any arrows, she wasn't sure how this general got one of Susan's arrows, but she knew he had killed their king. The general picked up the sword Caspian had left in the ground and pointed it to the sky.

Peter turned to face the archers and yelled "Be ready!"

"Peter!" Caspian yelled as one of the soliders ran into the courtyard and raised his sword at Peter.

Peter quickly dispatched him, severing his head from his body and yelled at Caspian and Arabella to go. Caspian swung himself up on his horse, helping Arabella up behind him and they watched as another Telmarine general rode over to their troops, and with a loud cry, the trebuchets the Telmarnies brought started flinging rocks at the How. A few exploded against the ground near the courtyard where Peter and Edmund still stood. A couple hit the crowd in front of the How. The horse moved uneasily under them, startled by the rocks. The Telmarnies on horses charged at the How.

Arabella heard Susan yelling behind her, she craned her neck and saw the archers nocking their arrows as rocks continued to hit the stone walls. Peter turned to nod at Caspian. He spurred the horse, him and Glenstorm ran into the How, the walls rumbling as rocks tore into the How. They flew down the tunnel, into the room with the Stone Table, where other Narnians on horses and more centaurs were waiting. Arabella quickly dismounted from Caspian's horse and swung herself up on a nearby one. Caspian pulled a torch off a wall. "Narnians!" He yelled. "Charge!"

With a cry, the Narnians behind them took off, Arabella keeping pace with Caspian as he flew between the support pillars. She mouthed the same words Caspian was, counting to ten, before drawing her sword and helping the Narnians destroy the pillars. The pillars supported the ground above, the exact place where the Telmarnies on horseback were riding towards.

Someone pulled a cord and a ramp appeared, Arabella and Caspian emerged, swords drawn and they attacked that first line of Telmarnies from behind. A large portion of the Telmarnies had fallen off their horses when the ground fell out from under them. It was pure chaos as Arabella fought the soliders. Arrows and rocks flew overhead, griffins dropping rocks of their own on the Telmarnies.

Arabella lost sight of Caspian in the fight. She grunted in pain as a Telmarnie caught her arm with his blade, blood gushing down her bicep. She pulled a foot from the stirrups and kicked at his chest, sending him stumbling back into a nearby minotaur. Grass and dirt flew up as a large rock flew past her. Arabella's horse reared back, throwing her from the saddle. She landed with a hard thud on the ground, all the breath knocked from her lungs. Her sword lay abandoned near her.

A Telmarnie foot solider came running at Arabella, sword raised but before he could bring it down on her, he was ripped apart by a large brown bear. The bear turned to her, blood matting in its fur. "Thanks." Arabella breathed out, relieved that the bears were on their side. The bear nodded and launched itself at another solider.

Arabella pulled herself to her feet and picked up her sword. She cut down a few more soliders before catching sight of Caspian in the thick of the fighting. He noticed her as well and cut a path through the chaos. He extended his hand and helped hoist Arabella up into the saddle behind him. The two of them watched as the rest of the Telmarnie soliders advanced, boots echoing loudly on the ground. The Telmarnies wheeled out what looked like a massive crossbow and started shooting down the griffins flying overhead.

"Back to the How!" Arabella heard Peter yell. As the Narnians ran back to the How, a perfectly aimed boulder hit the wall above the door, sending the stone in front of the tunnel, crushing a few poor Narnians and cutting off their entrance. The archers along the top of the wall screamed as ruins fell on them, Susan slipped off the wall, Trumpkin tried holding on to her but she was too heavy for him and she fell, catching herself on the large pillar now blocking the door and slid unhurt to the ground.

The horse was exhausted, so Arabella and Caspian dismounted, they watched the soliders move in closer, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Trumpkin stood with them. Peter nodded and everyone ran back into the fight. Everything became a blur, Arabella stabbing and slicing at any enemy who came near her. Caspian kept close to her, the two of them protecting each others backs. Her arms and legs ached. But she forced herself to keep going. As a Telmarnie hit Arabella in the back with his hilt, she cried out and spun, her blade cutting across his neck easily. Caspian threw his dagger at another solider, it sunk deep in his chest and the man fell back. A third Telmarnie elbowed Caspian and he tumbled back into the pit they opened in the middle of the field.

Arabella tried running for him, but was cut off by two more soliders. Glenstorm ran by, broad sword raised and cut the soliders down in one blow. Arabella ran to the pit, in time to see General Glozelle holding a pike at Caspian's chest, who was laying on his back on the ground. Before Arabella could yell out, the ground rumbled and roots sprung from the ground, grabbing at Glozelle and slamming him hard into the ceiling, he collasped to the ground.

Arabella hurried down the hill and helped Caspian to his feet. They climbed out of the pit and watched as the trees seemed to walk as they crushed any Telmarnie in their path, the roots snaked across the ground to the Telmarnies, winding around their trebuchets and crushing them to pieces. Arabella had heard stories of the trees moving and dancing and when she looked at Peter confused he simply said. "Lucy."

"For Aslan!" Peter called, sword raised and with a cry, the Narnians around them joined the trees, attacking the Telmarnies.

They seemed to be retreated, running back into the forest as a horn sounded loudly over the battle. The Narnians chased them to the river, where the Telmarnies had built a bridge. The general on horseback stopped in the middle of the bridge, Arabella craned her neck and saw Lucy approaching from the other side of the bridge. She drew a dagger from her belt, and the general laughed. A lion appeared next to Lucy, larger than any lion Arabella had ever seen.

"Charge!" The general yelled, the soliders ran across the bridge behind him, the ones not on horseback wadded into the river.

The lion roared, it was so loud it rippled the water. The air went still, like the world was holding its breath, then in one big exhale, a large wave came rushing down the river. It surged upward, into a flickering form of a giant man. The soliders tried hurrying from the river, the water took hold of the bridge, pulling until the wood was ripped free, soliders threw themselves from the bridge and into the river. The only person left on the bridge was the general, who looked up nervously at the water man.

The water slammed itself down on the man and the bridge splintered apart. The man cried out and him and his horse disappeared as the water slammed back into the banks and the rivers flow returned to normal. The remaining soliders surrendered immediately, climbing out of the river and offering their weapons to the nearby Narnians.

Susan, Edmund, Peter, Caspian and Arabella waded through the water to the other side where Lucy, and presumably Aslan, waited. Arabella stood back as the other four knelt down in front of Aslan, heads bowed. "Rise, kings and queens of Narnia." The lion spoke, his voice rich and deep.

Edmund, Susan and Peter stood up, Caspian remained on his knees. "All of you." The lion said and Caspian looked up startled.

"I do not think I am ready." Caspian admitted. "It's for that very reason I know you are." Aslan replied.

Caspian stood then. Arabella beamed at him, the lion's warm gaze slid over her and she curtsied as much as she could in wet armour. He nodded at her.

A small horn sounded, a group of mice appeared, carrying Reepicheep on a makeshift stretcher between then. Lucy ran forward, taking out her fire-flower potion and dropping a little in the mouse's mouth.

With a gasp, his eyes opened and he stood. "Thank you, Your Majesty." He said to Lucy. Reepicheep turned and saw Aslan standing before him. "Hail, Aslan! It is a great honor to be in..." As he tried bowing, he stumbled. He turned and saw a stub where his long tail should have been. "I'm completely out of countenance." He sounded embarrassed. "I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion." The mouse turned to Lucy. "Perhaps a drop more?"

Lucy looked at the vial in her hands. "I don't think it does that."

"You could have a go."

Aslan chuckled. "It becomes you well, small one."

"All the same, great king, I regret that I must withdraw, for a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse." Reepicheep drew his sword and offered it to Aslan.

"Perhaps you think too much of your honor, friend."

"Well, it's not just the honor. It's also great for balance. And climbing. And grabbing things."

The other mice warriors drew their swords and held them to their tails. "May it please Your High Majesty, we will not bear the shame of wearing an honor denied to our chief." One of them said.

Aslan chuckled. "Not for the sake of your dignity, but for the love of your people." He let out a breath, letting it wash over Reepicheep and his tail regrew Reepicheep grabbed the tail happily.

"Look! Thank you, my liege. I will treasure it always. From this day forward it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility." The group of humans laughed lightly at Reepicheep.

"Now, where is this dear little friend you've told me so much about?" Aslan said, referring to the nickname given to Trumpkin by Lucy.

Trumpkin came over from where he was dealing with Telmarnies, drew his sword and knelt down in front of Aslan. Aslan roared loudly, Trumpkin flinched and Lucy let out a laugh, "Do you see him now?" Trumpkin nodded furiously.

The group wearily made their way back to the Telmarnie castle, it was dark out by the time they arrived.

Arabella didn't even think, just made her way up to her old room, still in shambles after Miraz's men had dragged her out and collasped on the messy bed, not caring that her clothes were bloodied and dirty.

She woke with a start the next day, as a loud knocking sounded on her door. Her mouth felt dry as sand but she managed to yell out a "Come in."

A lady maid rushed in. "The prince's coronation is in two hours and you aren't even up yet!"

Two more maids came in, filling up a tub with hot water. In a flurry of hands, the maids stripped her of her armour and went to work scrubbing at her skin. The one in charge tutted as she saw the long cut down Arabella's arm. She was so tired she had forgotten all about it. The maid wrapped it carefully and the other two helped Arabella dress in a light blue dress that brushed the ground as she walked, the thin straps crossed behind her back, leaving her arms and shoulders bare. Arabella was ushered down the stairs and into the grand hall, just in time to join Susan, Edmund, Peter and Lucy at the front of the room.

She watched as Caspian appeared through the grand doors at the end, walking down the aisle to the throne, where Cornelius stood with the crown next to him. Caspian knelt on the steps.

"Will you protect the laws of Telmar, as well as the Narnians, respecting their lands and letting them live in peace among humans." Cornelius said, his voice ringing out in the echoing room.

"I will." Caspian replied.

"And will you be a fair and just king to all those who you reside over."

"I will."

"By the power of Telmar and Narnia, in the presence of Aslan himself, I now crown you King Caspian, the tenth." Cornelius said, placing the large crown on Caspian's head.

Caspian stood as the crowd cheered. He sat on the throne, smiling widely as the crowd chanted. "Long live the king!" His eyes scanned the room, his smile grew bigger as his eyes fell upon Arabella, who was cheering loudly and clapping. His head cocked to the side slightly as he saw the white bandage on her upper arm. She mouthed. "Later." at him.

Caspian and the Pevensie children were quickly ushered from the room, someone had set up a small parade so the new king could be honoured and greet his new subjects. As the other people went to leave the room, a maid ran up to Arabella and said that Caspian requested her to ride next to him. She followed the maid outside to where the horses were waiting. Caspian smiled warmly when he saw her.

"Caspian, I'm not royalty."

He took her hands in his. "I know, but I want you next to me." She tried protesting again but Caspian looked down at her with a pleading look in his dark eyes.

She sighed, knowing she couldn't resist. "Alright." Caspian beamed at her and handed her the reins to a waiting horse.

She swung herself up and watched as Caspian did the same on his black horse, Destrier. With the four kings and queens behind them, the group made their way through the winding streets, the people waving and cheering as they passed. Cornelius rode behind the group, the centaurs, minotaurs, fauns and other animals who had helped in the fighting rode through the streets. Arabella thought it was incredible to see Narnians walking amongst the Telmarnie people. They wound down through the narrow streets of the lower town, and back up to the palace as the sun started to set, the cloud overhead turning to dark magenta as the sky darkened to a deep orange.

The ballroom was alight with laughter, music and dancing as Caspian led Arabella inside after dismounted from the horses. Arabella caught sight of Lucy dancing and laughing with Trumpkin as they spun around the room. Susan, Peter and Edmund were standing in the corner, talking to a group of centaurs and a few Telmarnie ladies.

"Dance with me?" Caspian's voice came from behind Arabella. She turned and saw him bowing slightly with his hand extended to her. She giggled and placed her hand in his. He pulled her to him and spun them into the throng of dancers. One hand pressed against her lower back, the other holding her hand near their shoulders. Caspian led her in a circle, steps sure as they went.

"So, why didn't you tell me about that cut on your arm?" Caspian asked, eyes flicking down to the bandage on her arm.

"Didn't seem important." She replied with a small shrug. Compared to some of the other injuries, hers were nothing.

"Your safety and heath is always important to me." Caspian said. His hand released hers and moved to cup the side of her cheek. She leaned into the touch and laced her hand through his hair. She drew him down and kissed him. They drew apart, resting their foreheads together and Arabella realized they were standing still amongst the dancers.

A boom sounded overhead and Caspian looked towards the glass doors, open to let the summer air in. "The fireworks!" He exclaimed, taking Arabella's hand and guiding her outside. They leaned against the railing as the fireworks went off, Caspian wrapped his arms around Arabella's waist and held her to his chest. She turned her head to see him smiling widely, the bright colours reflecting in his dark eyes. He caught her looking and placed a gentle kiss on the spot behind her ear, making her shiver against him.

When the firework show ended with a dramatic flourish, the crowd went back inside. Arabella got swept up in dancing with Peter, Edmund and even Susan at one point. She ate the rich food served and drank a few glasses of champagne. Arabella felt a little lightheaded and made her way back out to the balcony, it was deserted now. Arabella breathed in deeply, relishing the cool air sliding over her overheated skin. She was flushed from all the happiness inside the ball room, and a little drunk, she had a glass or two too much of the champagne.

"Hiding away from the crowds?" A soft voice said from behind Arabella. She craned her head and over her shoulder saw Caspian behind her, a wide and carefree smile on his face.

"A little. I started getting too warm in there." She admitted, her forearms pressed to the railing of the balcony.

Caspian closed the doors, cutting the sounds of the party off to a dull rumble through the glass. He mimicked her position, the two of them staring off into the sky, the stars twinkling brightly overhead. They stood in silence for a while, Arabella reached a hand out to lace her fingers through Caspian and stopped when her hand glimmered in the low light.

"What the-," Her gaze slid up her arms, a silvery sheen covered her bare skin.

Caspian's gaze slid over her, his nearly black eyes wide with wonder. "I think the glamour finally wore off." He whispered, his voice tight with something Arabella couldn't place.

"Is it bad?" She asked in a shaky voice.

Caspian let out a small chuckle. "Your glamoured form was beautiful, but this." He took a step closer and took her face between his slender hands. "You're breathtaking."

Arabella felt a smile spread across her face. "Really? What do I look like?"

Caspian licked his lips, his eyes sliding across her face, down her chest and to her arms. "Well, for one, your skin is shining silver now, like you have the moonlight captured under your skin."

Arabella giggled. "That part I can see."

"And your eyes, they used to be a light blue, but now they look like the sky at sunset, just as the sun dips below the horizon and before night truly settles in." He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled widely. "And you have pointed ears."

Arabella gasped. "I do not!"

Caspian chuckled. "You do, and they're adorable." He ran a gentle finger across her ear, tracing a line down her neck to rest on her bare shoulder.

Arabella shuddered at the contact. She reached a hand up, fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck. She pushed his mouth down to hers and kissed him fiercely. He pressed her back against the railing and she gasped at the different temperatures, the cold railing seeping through the thin back of her dress, and Caspian's warm body pressed to her front. He slipped his tongue in her mouth and she gripped his shirt tightly in her hand. Neither of them noticed the balcony door open until someone cleared their throat. The two of them sprang apart and Arabella turned to face the open air, face flushed as her heart pounded in her chest.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt," Edmund said sheepishly, "But Peter wanted to talk to Caspian."

"Of course, I'll be in in a moment." Caspian said, his voice sounded rough and Arabella fought to hide a grin, knowing she did that to him made her chest flutter.

Edmund nodded and disappeared back inside, but he left the balcony door open, so the sounds of the party floated out to them. Caspian leaned on the railing, exactly how they were standing a few moments before. "You ruin me, in the best way possible." He said, tilting his head to look sideways at Arabella.

She laughed, her chest warm with affection. "You should go, before Peter sends a whole army out here." Arabella said.

Caspian smiled and straightened up to his full height, his crown glinted with the light from the torches around the balcony. As he walked inside, Cornelius walked out, Caspian nodded at him as he passed and disappeared around a corner. "I see the potion wore off." The doctor said in his low voice as he approached Arabella.

"Yes, it has." She said, biting her lip as she pictured the way Caspian had just gazed down at her. "Will I always glow silver now?"

The doctor shook his head. "No, only in the presense of moonlight." Arabella looked up and saw the nearly full moon shining through a thin veil of clouds. "You're part moon elf, a very rare type of elf indeed. They descend from the moon goddess, also the goddess of prophecies and futures."

"So, any idea who my mother might be?"

"Possibly, there's only a few accounts of moon elves, I think your mother might be on an island in the Eastern Sea."

Arabella's gaze fell to the direction of the sea, too far away to hear or see from the citadel. She sighed. "Maybe one day I'll find her."

A bright wave of laughter floated out from the ball room. Arabella looked up to see Caspian, head thrown back with laughter at something Susan said. She felt a sudden rush go through her, the need to have Caspian pressed to her in all the right spots. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'm done partying for the night." She said to Cornelius.

He nodded politely at her and she made her way back into the warm ballroom. Susan had turned to talk to Edmund and Arabella took the chance to slide a bold hand up Caspian's chest. "I think I'm going to retire for the night, my lord." She said, batting her eyelashes up at him.

His nearly black eyes darkened even further as he understood her words. "I'll be up momentarily." He said in a low voice.

She held his gaze for a heated second before stepping back, flashing him a wolfish smile and disappearing from the room. Her heart beat hard with anticipation as she walked up the deserted halls to his room. Caspian had stayed in his original room, not wanting to be in the room where his uncle once stayed. He had replaced the torn canopy surrounding his large bed, the previous one ripped to shreds when Miraz's men fired crossbow bolts at it the night he ran away and called the Kings and Queens back to Narnia.

Caspian's man servant was stoking the fire in the room when Arabella walked in. He bowed his head at her and asked if she needed a maid servant to come help her undress. Her skin thrummed at the idea of Caspian sliding the fabric from her body, revealing more and more still silvered skin to him. "No, I think I can manage." She replied.

The man servant bowed his head again and left the room, leaving Arabella standing in the room alone. Arabella felt nervous then, she ran a hand through her hair and paced the room, unable to stay still. She wondered if she should be waiting on the bed for Caspian or something more casual. Her thoughts were cut off as the door opened and Caspian walked in. He smiled at her as he locked the door behind him. Something about the sound of the lock sliding into place made a thrill run down Arabella's spine.

"My love." He said as he strode over to her. He swept her up into his arms, she arched up on her toes to bring his lips to hers. Arabella sighed as their mouths met. She laced a hand up into his hair, her knuckles hitting the edge of the large crown. One of his hands found its way to the laces at the back of her dress.

"Getting right to it then, are we?" Arabella teased, sliding a hand under the hem of his shirt, he let out a small groan as her fingers grazed his over warmed skin.

His hand stilled. "Is that alright?" He pulled back and looked down at her with concern in his dark eyes.

She giggled, plucking the crown off his head and tossing it to the chair in front of the fire. "Yes, I've never wanted anything more."

His hands made quick work of the laces. Arabella's dress pooled in a pile at her feet. His gaze slid down her body, only covered by a thin shift. His eyes were so dark now, she couldn't tell where the pupil ended and the iris began. She shivered as his mouth moved along her collarbone, feather light as his hands hiked the shift up, exposing her legs more. She tugged on his shirt. "Off." She mumbled out, mouthing along his neck.

He pulled back again and pulled the shirt over his head, letting it fall to the floor with her dress. His chest was heaving as she traced her hands down his arms. In one swift motion, Caspian picked her up and had her pinned flat to the soft bed. She gasped as his body pressed itself to hers, feeling every hard ridge and line of him. Her shift was still up around her thighs.

His finger drew a circle across her covered hip. "May I?" He asked in a shy voice. Her core ached for him.

"Yes." She replied and he slipped a long finger under the shift and inside where she needed him most.

She threw her head back and let out a whimper, it felt amazing. As his finger stroked fire in her, his other one tangled in her hair and tilted her head to his. He kissed her, tongue sliding in and moving in the same rhythm as his finger. She felt herself clench around his finger and knew that she needed more of him immediately. "Caspian, please." She gasped out. Arabella writhed as his finger slid back out and they shed the rest of their clothes. She was a little intimidated by the size of him.

"Ready?" He asked, noting the small look of concern on her face. She nodded and he slid in slowly, Arabella gasped as he stretched her. His hips sat flushed with hers and it felt like the air was ripped from her lungs.

She put her hands on Caspian's hips to still him. "Wait." She said, panting slightly. She could feel the tension in his body as he fought to stay still.

"What?" Caspian asked, pressing his weight onto one forearm and used his other hand to brush a lock of her hair off her forehead. "Does it hurt? Do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head. "No, it just feels strange."

"Good strange or bad strange?" He asked, the hand on her face slid down to her neck, squeezing her shoulder lightly.

She let out a breathless laugh. "Good strange." She experimented shifting her hips a little and let out an embarrassingly loud moan at the feeling of him dragging along her walls. "Alright," She said and Caspian started moving.

They fell into a rhythm quickly, his hips snapping down to meet hers. Caspian's hair fell into his eyes and Arabella reached a hand up to brush it away, then decided to lace her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck and give it a little tug. She was rewarded with a small groan and Caspian dipped his head down to mouth at her neck. She groaned as he sucked on her pulse point, moving his mouth across her jaw in such a way that dragged his teeth across it. He bit down on her collarbone at the same time as a hard thrust and Arabella's back arched up in pleasure.

She felt herself reaching a peak. "Caspian, I'm close." She whispered.

"Me too." He replied in a strained voice. His hand dipped down, flicking between her legs and with a few strokes she came, him falling closely behind as her walls clenched around him. The arm holding Caspian up above her collasped and he laid on his side next to her. She turned her head and smiled as his sweaty face, hair an absolute mess. She felt the high slowly wear off and couldn't help but yawn.

Caspian looked exhausted as well, being in a war could do that to a person. He got up from the bed and she stared at his bare ass as he walked around putting out the candles in the corners of the room. She climbed under the covers, he climbed in after her. Caspian laid on his back and she curled herself into his side, an arm coming up to rest on his stomach, her skin still faintly glowed silver in the dim room. As she started drifting off to sleep, she felt Caspian's lips brush her hair. "I love you." He muttered.

She tilted her head and opened her eyes, smiling up at him. "I love you too." She replied, feeling heat bloom in her chest. She placed a kiss on his chest and settled back in, the two of them fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Arabella awoke to gentle fingers trailing up and down her spine, felt a feather light kiss being pressed to her shoulder. She was laying on her stomach, she turned her head and opened her eyes, blinking at the pale morning sunlight washing in through the large windows. Caspian pressed another kiss to her shoulder, smiling widely. The morning light turned his eyes to a warm dark brown. "Good morning." He whispered, his voice raspy with sleep.

She hummed as his hands and mouth slid along her sides and back, sending warm tendrils of pleasure through her body. "Marry me." Caspian murmured against her spine and Arabella's heart lurched in her chest.

"I- what?" She stammered out, propping herself up on an elbow to look over her shoulder at him.

"Marry me." He repeated, a soft smile on his face. He moved to lay on his back next to her, she saw with some amusement the faint purple marks left on his neck from the night before.

"But, what about marrying a princess and strengthening relationships with neighbouring kingdoms?" Arabella asked, drawing a circle on Caspian's sternum.

He chuckled. "There's other ways than marriage to strengthen relationships."

Arabella bit her lip. "Are you sure? A half elf queen?"

"That's why it's so perfect, a Telmarnie and a Narnian, ruling side by side."

Arabella smiled. "I have no family to give me away at the alter."

"So is that a yes?" Caspian asked.

"I'm not sure if I'll look good in white."

"This is sounded like a yes."

Arabella laughed. "Yes, it's a yes,"

Caspian leaned up to kiss her hard, his hand burying itself deep in her hair. Arabella slid her hand down his chest to slide in the grooves of his abdomen, the muscles flexing under her touch. "Wait." Caspian said, breaking the kiss and rolling onto his side to dig around in the drawer next to the bed. He produced a ring and held it to Arabella, it was gold with a ivy vine pattern carved into it. "It was my mothers." He said quietly. He never knew his mother, she had died when he was born.

Arabella smiled. "It's beautiful." He slid the ring on and they smiled at each other.

A knock on the door sounded, "Sir?" Caspian's man servant called out. "It's nearly time."

"Alright, come in." Caspian said.

The man servant entered and went about dressing Caspian. Arabella pulled the covers up and watched Caspian. He smiled at her when he was fully dressed. "I'll see you soon, love." He said and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

She hummed happily and as he left, a maid came in and she helped Arabella dress in a light green dress. The maid braided Arabella's dark hair down her back and then led her to the meeting area. Aslan had requested they all meet in a courtyard off to the side of the palace. Caspian stood waiting by a large tree. The four kings and queens stood on the other side, Aslan next to them.

Arabella smiled at Caspian and went to stand next to Cornelius and Trumpkin. "Narnia belongs to the Narnians, just as it does to man." Caspian started, his voice loud in the open space. "Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. But for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers."

"It's been generations since we left Telmar." A man in the front of the crowd said.

"We're not referring to Telmar." Aslan said. "Your ancestors were seafaring brigands. Pirates run aground on an island.There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world. The same world as our kings and queens."

A few murmurs broke out in the crowd. "It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start."

"I will go." A voice said, everyone's heads turned to face the voice, it was General Glozelle, he had a slash over his eye from the battle. "I will accept the offer."

More mutters happened.

"So will we." It was Lady Prunaprismia, Miraz's wife, holding their newborn son in her arms. Her father stood behind her.

The three of them stepped forward. "Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good." Aslan said. He let out a breathe, it washed over the three of them. Then he turned to the large tree, its trunk uncurled, until an opening appeared. The three Telmarnies looked at it unsure, before walking up the steps and disappearing in the passage. The crowd gasped.

"Where did they go?" Someone yelled out.

"They killed them." Another voice yelled.

"How do we know he is not leading us to our death?" A man in the front cried out.

"Sire. If my example can be of any service," Reepicheep said from next to Trumpkin. "I will take 11 mice through with no delay."

Aslan looked to Peter. "We'll go." Peter said.

"We will?" Edmund asked.

"Come on. Our time's up." Peter said, looking to his siblings. "After all...we're not really needed here anymore." Peter walked up to Caspian and handed him his sword.

Caspian accepted it with a nod. "I will look after it until you return."

"I'm afraid that's just it. We're not coming back." Susan said.

"We're not?" Lucy asked.

"You two are." Peter said, looking between Lucy and Edmund. "At least, I think he means you two." Aslan nodded at that.

"But why?" Lucy asked. "Did they do something wrong?"

Aslan shook his head, his mane flowing around his head. "Quite the opposite, dear one. But all things have their time. Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world. Now it's time for them to live in their own."

Lucy looked like she might cry. "It's all right, Lu." Peter said. "It's not how I thought it would be...but it's all right. One day you'll see, too. Come on." He took her hand and led her over to the group of Narnians waiting.

Susan gave Caspian a hug, Edmund shook his hand. Lucy hugged Trumpkin, looking sad that they couldn't have more time together. Peter nodded at Glenstorm.

Susan and Lucy hugged Arabella at the same time. "I'm glad we met." Lucy said.

Arabella felt tears spring to her eyes. "Me too."

"Congratulations on the marriage." Susan whispered and Arabella laughed.

"How'd you find out?" She asked as they all pulled back.

"I noticed the ring." Susan said with a smile.

The Pevensie children walked through the tree doorway, they disappeared in a blink. Arabella went to Caspian threading her arm around his waist. They watched as more than two thirds of the Telmarnies disappear through the portal.

"So, about that wedding?" Caspian asked, tilting Arabella's head up to his. She giggled and kissed him, the Telmarnies left in the crowd whooped at them and Arabella felt her chest swell with happiness.


End file.
